


【羞蓝】雪域

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *paro，自媒体搬砖小撰稿人x韩籍留学生小吉他手，大家都很爱艺术，大家都很穷，大家都很爱对方。*名字取自仓央嘉措，“住进布达拉宫，我是雪域最大的王。”内容跟雪一点关系都没有。因为锦城没有雪。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447





	【羞蓝】雪域

九月份锦城街上满满都是柔滑的香。那种清淡的甜嗅多了，甚至有些塑料的匠气，好像仿真的假花一般恒久鲜艳凝滞——是桂树，叶子尚未枯黄，肥厚的嫩绿着，中间星星点点鹅黄染殷的碎花浓缩了全部的香掩在里面，凑近了熏得人醉醺醺的。“暖风熏得游人醉——”王柳羿喟叹了一句，伸了懒腰在窗户前捧着脸看着桂树下闹市街区攒动的人海，无端便想到“花落钓人头”，复又追溯到写这句的鱼玄机这朵花一生的命运也无非牵挂在那几个男人头顶。感慨一声时也命也文如谶语通鬼神，王柳羿瞥了眼日历交稿日子快到了，于是这小小的自由撰稿人没有时间继续伤春悲秋，不得不接着打开电脑搬砖。  
门锁发出吱呀的声音。他们租的是个闹市区的旧房子，各种设施都因为用了太多年“思想出了问题”——这是姜东槿的话。姜东槿是韩国来中国的留学生，他汉语会的不是很多，但是总能掏出来几句奇怪的骚话。王柳羿有时候拿他没办法，干脆耍赖似往床一摊，“都从哪学的这些！”往往此时姜东槿也过来，盘着两条长腿坐在小床上搂着王柳羿的头。就这样厮磨便是大半天光阴过去。而这一天吱呀的声音持续了好一阵，王柳羿知晓是门打不开了，趿拉着拖鞋奔到门口去给姜东槿开门。姜东槿白天下课回来拎着袋子，塑料袋里奶黄的花朵拥挤成一小团。姜东槿抿着嘴一笑眼帘垂下来，黑框眼镜抵着厚重的刘海，有平常而汹涌的温柔。  
竟是心有灵犀。王柳羿接过袋子，趁着天光还有些亮在窗台上铺着纸，把桂花细细摊开晾着，香便从泥土里飘忽到这一间闹市的陋居。姜东槿披着一身桂花的甜香回来就钻进了厨房——他们俩做饭基本靠姜东槿，不是因为王柳羿喜欢韩国菜。只是姜东槿会做饭而王柳羿不会。厨房里今天还剩下些杂七杂八的胡萝卜黄瓜包菜，姜东槿忙着把它们都切成丝。手起刀落间斩菜声不绝，王柳羿晒了桂花又不想赶稿子，思忖着千里之行不在一时，干脆捧着笔记本电脑跑到厨房搬个板凳来，美其名曰择菜实际上看姜东槿下厨。  
实在不是情人眼里出西施，看姜东槿下厨着实是一种享受。姜东槿是学音乐的，天生有“艺术细菌”，身量又颀长精瘦，在狭小的厨房里挥动着竟像李碧华笔下做明石烧的男孩，舞蹈般动静不一十分享乐。王柳羿初见他这个模样时还惊讶，毕竟他自己住了很久也经常弄吃的给自己，然而每次不过就是一把挂面一把青菜，更不济小锅从此逝，泡面寄余生。做饭不过就是填饱肚子罢了，有什么可用来耽搁精力的。后来见惯了姜东槿艺术般下厨的过程，王柳羿看着餐桌上的菜都虔诚了三分。姜东槿又是个注重生活情趣的人，白瓷盘里放翠绿的炒青菜，粗陶盘里盛艳红的炒年糕，加上烧得恰好的白米饭放在黑碗里。王柳羿眼里是花红柳绿，面前是秀色可餐，被姜东槿的眼睛一凝，王柳羿嘴里的饭菜都在脑海里幻化出一个崭新的世界。  
王柳羿在那里矮身坐在小马扎上打字，一双筷子伸在他嘴边，王柳羿张嘴接了，咀嚼一下头也不抬伸一个大拇指出来，姜东槿一笑围裙一摘，往王柳羿怀里任性一揉。王柳羿晓得这是要开饭了，下意识站起身来端盘子，顺手将挂在墙上的日历撕下一页来——“200”。  
于是这是王柳羿和姜东槿同居生活的第200天。

姜东槿刚搬进来的时候就和王柳羿商量好了要弄个万年历，这样每天都能提醒他们俩在一起过了多久。王柳羿为了给姜东槿面子还特地上淘宝定制了一个精美点的。彼时姜东槿拎着包往王柳羿的屋子里走，一眼看到了那简约风格设计的牛仔蓝外皮倒计时日历，站在那笑眯眯对着王柳羿叽里咕噜一大串韩语就说出来了。姜东槿虽然是留学生，平时也努力用汉语交流，一高兴的时候下意识说出来的还是韩语。韩语抑扬顿挫语调夸张，他私底下又爱撒娇，简直不像个韩风美男活生生一个苏杭宝囡囡了。他一把把王柳羿抱住，嘴里叽里咕噜，王柳羿听不懂，但是本能能感受到那样一份喜悦，于是他也回把姜东槿抱住。王柳羿身量小那么一些，要合抱有那么一些困难，然而他还是拼尽了全力，就像第一次他把烂醉如泥的姜东槿奋力从酒吧后门拖回家时一样。  
他们俩的相识其实并不是十分体面，甚至有一些狼狈。王柳羿租的房子在九眼桥，夜里酒吧一片灯红酒绿。有时赶稿到深夜了王柳羿就会摸出去恰一碗小面或者狼牙土豆之类的垫垫肚子。王柳羿身材不算健硕却总是爱饿，整日里闷在屋子里码字又很少和人接触。大学毕业之后他的同学都天各一方了，只有他还留在锦城——锦城丝管日纷纷，半入江风半入云，然而向往的梦境与真实的场景之间总是差了十万八千里的。王柳羿一个人在锦城被孤独折磨着，有一段时间他几乎以为自己要疯掉了：每天对着键盘机械地敲击，没有什么社交，也畏惧了生人的气味，照照镜子看着那个皮肤惨白的男孩，像个画皮的鬼魂。  
那段时间他周围朋友不断有抑郁症的讯息传出来。王柳羿心思细密又讳疾忌医些，本能意识到这样下去不行。于是每天晚上就趁着夜市热闹出来走走，见识一下世间百态。他咬着炸的油汪汪的锅巴土豆在老旧而烟火弥散的街头走着，脚尖踢到过夜市上别人随意丢下的脚印，眼睛看见过消弭在黑暗里劳碌众生的疲态，耳朵捕捉过丢失在风里真情假意的喃语。那是剥落了粉底和眼影的人间，又不肯完全卸下妆来，苦苦维持着最后一丝的体面和尊严，却让旁观的人有种管中窥豹的隐秘新鲜。鲜椒红油，丰脂腴肉，夜市的食物都是油腻而香气扑鼻的——有一种丰年留客足鸡豚的快乐。说来也怪了，王柳羿就这么吃下去倒也不胖，反而心结舒展了泰半。吃完了，抹抹嘴，回家去也。或者再赶几篇稿子，或者什么都不想洗个澡看看书睡去，暮霭沉沉，楚天辽阔。  
他回家的那条路是好几家酒吧的后门。九眼桥附近酒吧很多，在荒腔走板的吉他声里无数假文艺青年执手泪眼胡诌几句诗便利贴粘在墙上，而后挥一挥衣袖苦哈哈接着奔往社畜之路，任凭那些词句风干、泛黄，最终随着一年一度或者几年一度的清扫混入垃圾站，变回了尘土的模样。人们宁愿相信看上去很美的一刻可以永久，也不愿意接受在匆然的奔命里不知不觉白了头。王柳羿在这条街上停留的时光会更久一点，他愿意买瓶汽水倚在高大的柳树下，看着这些平时温文尔雅光鲜亮丽意气风发的红男绿女在酒精和琴弦的作用下痴笑泪奔。王柳羿手机里的备忘录随时开着，每当有了什么精彩的念头，便十分“吃人血馒头”般记下来，留着以后写作时候当素材。这也算是一种采风了——他有时候十分阿Q精神地想。虽然走不了万里路，然而那些走了万里路的人，也未必就能安安静静蹲伏在黑夜的角落里，等着摘下晚风里凝结的第一滴露珠。

就是在这种情形下王柳羿捡到了姜东槿。当你脚下蹲伏了个醉醺醺昏沉沉的身影的时候，你很难不去好奇看一看究竟这人是什么模样。王柳羿虽然见惯了这种事——酒吧里驻唱的歌手或多或少都是会被灌酒的，看这男人背着吉他的样子也不外是刚下了班出来。但只不过醉成这样，倒真的是少见，一般那些驻唱歌手都身经百战，王柳羿有个大学同学高中的时候就在酒吧驻唱，平常聚餐的时候大家都倒下了只有他还兴致勃勃看着众人的丑态，也是他给王柳羿讲了酒吧里的众生态，才使得他最后租房子的时候安排在了九眼桥。  
脚边上的人还在散发着酒精混合洗衣粉清香的气息，王柳羿蹲下来看那男人。男人年纪还小，只能说是男孩，万分难受合着眼睛，嘴唇薄薄的用力抿成一条线。他生了一张清秀略长的脸，颧骨平平，烫着一头蓬松的韩式头发，带着黑框眼镜，倒像是个计算机理工男不是搞艺术的，说是旁边SCU的研究生估计也有人信。有挺多来酒吧尝鲜见世面的学生，他们总会装出一副身经百战的模样，其实最是色厉内荏外强中干，还没学会走路就先想着跑了。  
王柳羿在这里住久了，见多了人，一眼就能看出来谁是真正的老手、谁又是酒壮人胆的菜鸡，譬如这个男孩就是个愣头青——王柳羿这样想的时候忽略了自己年纪也没多大，刚从学校走出来一年而已。他拍拍男孩的脸，男孩脸上泛起一层不健康的红晕，嘴里呢喃着他听不懂的话，半醉半醒间睁开，清亮得不得了。王柳羿被那一眼晃了神，定了定心叹口气，拍拍他脸见也没有反应，福至心灵般把他搀了起来往家里带。  
王柳羿发誓这是他第一次对路人产生怜悯之心。可是缘分什么的太玄妙，谁能预先知晓？说信也是，说不信也是。可能上天有好生之德，安排了姜东槿来拯救王柳羿于寂寞，或是安排王柳羿来打捞姜东槿于溺海。后来每次想到这事的时候，王柳羿总会无端抬起来小小的头颅，望一眼天空，再瞟一眼桌子前他和姜东槿的合照。姜东槿笑得见牙不见眼睛，搂着低头看手机的王柳羿按下自拍的快门，意气风发锋芒毕露又不失仪态的样子哪里像当初才相识时落魄的醉汉。小崽子还有两副面孔——王柳羿觉得可爱，又无端想如果一开始姜东槿便是这样惊心的面目和他相逢，他大概也就是惊艳一眼匆匆做个路人走了，万万没有日后的这许多故事。苦笑一丝，他转过头看身后床上对着纸笔电脑中文教材和旋律绞尽脑汁的姜东槿。姜东槿整个人套在素黑的t恤里，宽大的衣服柔和了他的棱角，整个人平实，柔软，触手可得，好像他偷下来的一牙月亮，瞒着天留在身边。而这不是别人的月亮，不用和别人共婵娟，只是这小作家的诗里月色，只是王柳羿的姜东槿。

王柳羿把那男孩扶起来的时候才发现他身量比自己高出一截，走着颇有些吃力的感觉。他也不知为何咬牙坚持下来了，明明平时出去采购都不愿意一次买太多东西的，护着这个男孩子却像是一种远古时生出的本能。男孩醉得越发深沉了，仿佛只有脚步在不由自主地蹒跚着，整个人已经失去了意识。路灯下王柳羿侧过头去看他的脸，高耸的鼻子投下阴影，仿佛是威武而不屈的大卫降世。嘴唇有些莹润，暗淡的粉红色里一丝落霞的霾影。他耳畔是男孩粗重的喘息声——男孩手指发冷脸颊却发烫，冰火两重天的感受集于一身，恍然王柳羿以为自己臂弯下的是一块暖玉，有朝阳之暖兼金石之声。他下意识握住男孩的手，如同握着自己的手一般自然。  
饶是在这种时候，王柳羿仍然不忘发散自己头脑里的触角。他想到了什么？是了，是伊甸园里亚当第一次晓得夏娃名字的彷徨、是孟光接了梁鸿的案的灵光。第一次和人这么亲密呢——他费力把这个沉甸甸的大卫雕像扛上三楼，当然还有他那把倒霉的吉他。真是沉，一个成年男人原来有这么沉。他把男孩一点点从肩上卸下来，心里实在是犹然不敢相信：他居然就这么捡了个大活人回来，有呼吸有心跳沉沉睡着的大活人。久不做体力活，王柳羿着实是累——他把男孩放在懒人沙发上，强撑着从柜子里找了一条被子出来给他盖上，又在旁边倒了杯水，摊在床上睡着了。  
第二天王柳羿醒来时，犹然没清醒过来今天发生了什么，是以发现屋子里多了个大活人之后吓了一跳。男孩已经早早起身，揉着额角坐在懒人沙发上对着他笑。虽然身上还是有宿醉的颓靡，然而一夜过去整个人精神鲜活了很多，脸上的潮红也退却了，端坐在那里腰背线条舒展，眼神和长相都干净得宛如冰川。王柳羿给他三言两语解释了一下，“你喝醉了在路边，我看你没准要在街上睡一晚，就把你带回来了。”还怕男孩子不相信，他咽了口唾沫，“我叫王柳羿，就是这片住着的，你要是担心实在不行，我带你去警察局备案？”却看那男孩半懂不懂的样子，张口一串他听不太懂的话，好像是韩语——王柳羿捂着头，头有一点疼。怎么还捡了个外国友人——好在外国友人还不是完全不懂汉语的样子，他磕磕绊绊，三个字一顿，“谢谢你，我叫，姜东槿。”王柳羿心下大安：好在好心有了好报。他也不是没看过社会新闻上那些东郭先生的故事，也理解现代人戒心日益加重，却本能还是抱着付出了爱，也应该要得到爱的道理。

后来王柳羿还是经常去那条街上遛弯，却每天都能看见那男孩。男孩每次碰见他都会跟他打招呼，蹩脚的汉语以那样一把好嗓子说出来，也变得动听。时间久了王柳羿也把这男孩挂在了心上，有的时候没有遇见还会好奇一下。那日他突发奇想想看看姜东槿究竟在舞台上什么模样，掏了掏口袋还有些钱，一手拎着烧烤趿拉着拖鞋格格不入地晃进了酒吧。他坐在台下看着台上灯光晦暗不定，那个他拖回家的男孩此刻宛若天神下凡，淡淡睨着台下的人，素手拨着琴弦唱一首《Yesterday once more》，完全不是那样一个羞涩又单纯的人。  
王柳羿心里一颤，看着他下台便也觉得这灯红酒绿的地方索然无味，便也出了门。却没想到那人正在路灯下面站着，远远看见他来便兴高采烈迎上去。“有空，吃个饭吗？”姜东槿脸有一些红，“还没，那天，你，谢谢。”王柳羿鬼使神差点了个头。这一日还算早，他跟姜东槿一路散步走着，姜东槿送王柳羿回了家，王柳羿心却怎么也定不下来。看到压在书架上很久没用过的钢笔和练字的信笺，索性掏了出来写字帖。王柳羿习得一手好瘦金，在约好吃饭的时候便送给了姜东槿，料想他学汉语用得上，索性教他当字帖用。姜东槿笑眯眯收了，火锅店里氤氲着水气。俩人艰难地聊着，王柳羿在那破碎的汉语里渐渐拼凑出一个完整的姜东槿。却原来他只比自己小一岁，还真的是SCU的计算机留学生，但是显然他并不是一心一意学计算机的：谈起来音乐他比谈起代码更兴高采烈。

其实在一起是很自然的事情。投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。匪报也，永以为好也。有一次送东西就有第二次，有一次出去吃饭就有第二次，地点也渐渐从餐厅、到路边摊，最后到了王柳羿家的餐桌上。当王柳羿面对着一桌子花红柳绿的菜肴时，姜东槿却复杂了神色，半天也说不出一个字，却俨然满腹心事的样子。王柳羿想开口问，姜东槿却示意他不要说话，而后心一横掏了手机，放出一段音乐来。姜东槿平时都会写一些曲子，然而这次应该和前面的都不一样。听到最后吉他的声音戛然而止，出现了男人古怪却坚定的语调，“王柳羿，我有点喜欢你。”  
从前王柳羿也对人心动过，蜻蜓点水般，却从没有人说想要和他在一起，从来没有人这么花尽心思只是为了他这个人。从事文字写作的人，遑论地位高低，心里都是细腻敏感的，而王柳羿在长久的孑然一身里，在虚无的空蒙中这种敏感长时间没经过锉磨，愈发锐利和细致了起来，稍微风吹草动便是一行十四行诗。此时此刻姜东槿却把这个问题直接在他脑海里炸成了一朵烟花：要不要和我在一起？要不要？即使注定没有办法走很久。或许这个问题对于旁人来说不过是一场有关世俗与爱情的取舍，但是对王柳羿来说，它圣洁得像从未涉足过的乌托邦。它是一盏阿拉丁的明灯。直到迷迷糊糊点头后，王柳羿才后知后觉地想，哎，他竟然从来没考虑过“喜欢的人”是男人这件事有什么可奇怪的。但是这本来有什么可奇怪的呢？它本来就是件寻常的事，只有关爱情和青春。  
姜东槿本来在学校有宿舍，然而他不习惯集体生活，还是在外租了房子。房租变成了一笔负担，于是在外面打工变成了理所应当的事：毕竟要恰饭的嘛......王柳羿一个人又是写稿子又是当枪手，时不时还要去做兼职，承担这个房租也是勉强。既然在一起了，那么贫贱夫妻住一块也是顺理成章的事。在搬来住的时候王柳羿和姜东槿对坐拎着计算器好好算了一笔账，包括两个人这一年的花销、日常生活、以及不得不提到的：姜东槿回国的期限。俩人掰着手指一天一天算，也就是一年多一点的时光。一年多一点也无妨啊：王柳羿问姜东槿，“你在意吗？”姜东槿摇摇头，把手握住了王柳羿的手腕。  
沈从文说，我们相爱一生，一生也是太晚。

于是恋爱之后王柳羿和姜东槿的人生都再也不一样了。王柳羿从前会熬夜写稿子，现在写到一半时会想起来有个人还在酒吧等着他接着，于是急忙洗个手出来沿着街道出去买点小吃出门等着接他。闻闻姜东槿的身上，酒味不是很重，王柳羿满意地任凭姜东槿牵起他的手，晚风里俩人一起往回走——约定三章，平时脾气温顺的王柳羿一反常态掐着腰凶神恶煞，手舞足蹈生怕姜东槿不明白汉语的意思，恶狠狠地泰拳警告他，“酒，少喝，九点，下班，听见没有？”——他可不想姜东槿再被别的人捡了去。姜东槿笑眯眯，眼睛消失在脸上，露出松鼠一样的门牙抵着下唇，难得的娇嗔又惊心动魄。他一伸长臂把那喋喋不休的男孩搂在怀里，耳鬓厮磨间好像天大的事都能过去。  
每天晚上7点他们准时会把墙上的万年历揭下来。生活要有仪式感：王柳羿闲来无事教姜东槿汉语的时候把这个词教给了他，姜东槿咂摸半天认真点点头，从此把仪式感三个字有事没事挂在嘴边。所谓“艺术家”，很多时候体现在一些无谓的小细节上，比如姜东槿永远把胳膊藏在袖子里、比如有事没事喜欢握着人的手、比如王柳羿喜欢桂花又不喜欢“桂”这个字，嫌弃太富贵太俗气又喜欢桂花清丽的甜香，干脆大笔一挥从不写桂字只写木樨。那日姜东槿带回来的桂花在窗台上没几天就晾干了，王柳羿寻了个玻璃罐子酿了浓浓一罐子桂花糖，在瓶上贴了张彩墨笺字书了“三秋”二字，取三秋桂子十里荷花之意。虽然自从姜东槿不用辛辛苦苦在酒吧唱一整晚赚钱之后，晚饭都是姜东槿做，但是王柳羿也会经常买些糍粑回来，浇上桂花糖给姜东槿尝。“多吃点——”王柳羿托着腮帮子看着姜东槿吃东西，“等你回去就吃不到啦。”  
“以后，你也可以来韩国，”姜东槿喝了口水，“我带你去玩。”  
“好呀，等我赚了大钱，我就去韩国找你，带你离家出走。”王柳羿笑眯眯，嘴咧到耳根，好像说的跟真的一样。  
“那，韩语，你学不学？”  
“学呗。”

姜东槿家里一开始不同意他来中国留学的。他曾经给王柳羿讲过他的家庭。父母是两个清高且古板的教授，头上还有个哥哥，是以作为家中最小的男孩子，溺爱有之，严厉亦有之。“我妈妈，看管我，很严的。”姜东槿洗过澡细细擦着头发，一边写着歌一边给王柳羿讲故事。  
“那他们为什么放你出来了最后？”  
“我说，我还会回去，就两年而已。”姜东槿歪着头，努力组织语言。王柳羿云里雾里也听懂了，大概是他保证就在中国呆两年，加上家里疼爱，这才松了口。  
“那你，喜欢计算机吗？”  
“啊——”姜东槿用了个英文单词，“maybe.”说着按下了播放按钮，德彪西的钢琴曲充盈了这一隅陋室。王柳羿顿时有了些同病相怜之感：他父母希望他回到家乡那座小城里按部就班地生活，不过他实在是不肯，于是拼了全力也要学一些不同的本事走一条和父亲母亲都不同的路。所以他租了间房子，一边奋力给自己赚出钱来，一边写一些可能没有人看的故事。他发在网站上，每次有人留言他都会雀跃一瞬，哪怕只有一秒钟。人是需要证明存在的，如果每一天都活的和前一天一模一样，那么活着和死又有什么区别。  
“我，回去，你还会跟我联系吗？”姜东槿在一室的德彪西里轻轻地问。有姜东槿的未来实在是太遥远了，他们要跨越重洋、跨越现实、考虑生老病死，还要担心朱颜辞镜花辞树，最是人心留不住。就让这一段时光变成人生中的伊甸园乌托邦吧，永远怀念你，便不至于觉得人生境遇太糟糕。所以王柳羿摇了摇头，“不会。”他看向姜东槿，清俊的脸上并没有失落，反而是释然和爱意，满满从嘴角露出。于是王柳羿知道姜东槿也是这般想的了。他闭上眼睛，任凭自己吻上了那虔诚的额头。

两个人就这么消磨着岁月。走过了一个四季等到第二年春天的时候，姜东槿和王柳羿收衣服的时候突然提起，他下个月就要回韩国了，“我拖太久啦，得回去注册。”姜东槿的汉语已经趋于流利。“哦？”王柳羿有一声没一声的应答，“一个月？”姜东槿点点头，手下叠着的衣服也不停。很长时间的沉默——他要走了呢，在一起这么久了好像也没什么能记住的事。毕竟每天大家都很辛苦，姜东槿白天要去上课晚上在酒吧唱到晚上，等着王柳羿去接他两个人一起回家。王柳羿每天除了四处寻觅接稿子和出门赶兼职与家教，余下的时间竟然都用来写诗、写小说。俩人白天辛苦一天，晚上赶赶作业写写故事再写写歌，有时候再进行一下夜晚的“娱乐活动”——大家都是成年人了，这种事又没什么可忌讳的。  
他们俩的那方面生活的确很和谐，虽然王柳羿年纪大一点点，主动的那个却是身材更高壮一些的姜东槿。其实挺普通的，搞了那么多“花里胡哨”的文字和音符的两个人居然在床上一点花招都不会用，只会笨拙地亲吻、小心地爱抚，以及平淡无奇地拥抱和融合。他们可以在任何夜晚做，可以是大雨倾盆，也可以是月朗星稀，只要兴致好，又不是很累，便可以翻云覆雨。王柳羿肤色本白，眼睛又亮亮的，姜东槿最喜欢的便是亲吻他的下颏、嘴唇乃至每一寸皮肤——姜东槿汉语熟稔之后王柳羿曾经问过他，“你到底是从哪开始喜欢我的？”姜东槿语无伦次，“因为，第一天，你，蓝衣服。”那天清晨醒来的时候，在陌生的房间里，年轻的姜东槿看见了晴朗青蓝天空下站着的一个孱弱而干净的男孩，而他穿着蓝色的衣服，好似整个人从蓝色的天空里脱了出来点亮整片世界。  
每当姜东槿亲吻着王柳羿的喉结，王柳羿总会战栗许久，溺水般紧紧攀住姜东槿的肩背，那纤瘦却坚实的肩背，并且想象着那样的肩背曾经背着音乐、智慧、梦想，此刻却被他以情与欲望的名义紧紧捆绑着。年轻人精力好似无穷无尽，极限的快乐下灵魂在云上漂浮着。两个人像从水中捞出来的鱼一般相拥着沉沉睡过去。  
然而剩下这些时间饶是再“从此君王不早朝”，也不可能在屋子里两个人耗费掉三十天。王柳羿看了看银行卡上的余额，虽然还有一些，但是想让姜东槿和他无忧无虑玩的话也还是很困难。面上没有什么表情，他跟姜东槿提出来过几天带他出去走走的提议。姜东槿骤然绽开灿烂的笑，眼睛隐没在厚厚乌云般的头发下。看着姜东槿的笑，王柳羿开了qq，问朋友，“你最近有没有活？我想多写点。”

王柳羿开始了疯狂干活儿的生活，渐渐就忽略了姜东槿。不过姜东槿也反常没有粘他，反而回家的时间越来越晚。一日两日他没觉得，时间长了他发现自家男朋友越来越有事情瞒着他了。王柳羿平时不做声，晚上却反常地去了酒吧找自家小音乐家。可谁知他进了门就看见了姜东槿在那端着杯酒，正要往嘴里送。  
王柳羿怒掷了姜东槿一眼，把他手里的酒杯夺下来。姜东槿看他一眼笑笑，指指表还有五分钟下班，眼神里有些恳求。王柳羿无法，就那么坐在台下听着姜东槿唱歌。姜东槿复又调了调琴弦，遥遥看着他，轻轻唱起一首久远的歌，是英文版的红豆。台上的男孩子在暧黄的灯光里低低唱着，“the snow shows the lovers’ road，Snowflakes’singing the solo……..“王柳羿就在台下心里自己哼着，”还没好好的感受，雪花绽放的气候，我们一起颤抖，会更明白，什么是温柔......“王菲的声音和姜东槿的声音此刻重叠在一起，而王柳羿手的肌腱又隐隐酸痛起来。他揉着手筋，看着他的爱人在咫尺可及的地方发光，恍然发觉这么久了，他都没有对姜东槿说过爱他。  
一曲终了，也是到了下班的时候。没等到王柳羿来拉姜东槿自动自觉扯着自己的衣袖，垂着头来找他。两个人一前一后走着，王柳羿在前面赌气，姜东槿扯着王柳羿衣角，背着吉他。到了家王柳羿在椅子上一坐，想数落他又不忍出口。还是姜东槿先开了口，“你那天说出去走走，这些钱够不够.....“平日里那不理世事的男孩此刻做错了事一般下垂着眼帘，把银行卡一掏，又一张密密麻麻的单子。  
王柳羿咬着嘴唇别过头去，心里又心疼又觉得气恼——心疼姜东槿每天多喝的那些酒、唱的那些歌；气的是姜东槿把他当作外人。他牙齿细密，咬着嘴唇几乎要滴出血来，脑海里不断想象姜东槿在酒吧里辛劳的模样，实在不忍气恼，想想自己这一段时间每天多写的稿子，心里蔓延出心有灵犀的喜悦，沉如墨色蜿蜒开来。即使宛如天生一对也要分开，即使天各一方也已深爱。  
这算是不幸，还是万幸？  
王柳羿叹气，眼眶酸涩发木，神经一跳一跳的。“我该拿你怎么办呢——”他的手摸上姜东槿的脸。姜东槿因为这一段时间的劳碌和疲于奔命眼下两片玄青，沉沉伏在消瘦的脸颊上，暖玉一般的人眼见着憔悴了好几岁。他没有戴眼镜，眼睛却亮亮得熠熠有光，好像千言万语都只融在那样一眼里，活生生能把人看成齑粉，投向来生里化在一块，捏一个我，捏一个你，难舍难分。他把耳机扯了过来，给王柳羿耳朵里戴上，把王柳羿的手拿了下来放在手心里轻轻地揉，于是那双疯狂赶稿到僵硬的手在姜东槿的手指下轻轻颤抖。耳机里放着姜东槿新写的曲子，吉他的声音缓缓流淌出来，没有歌词，只有少年沉沉的声音轻轻哼唱着。想说什么呢？两个人什么都没有说。墙上的计时撕到369，仿佛我们相爱一生，还是太短。

第二天是个晴好的天。王柳羿和姜东槿两个乍富的人喜孜孜揣着钱包合计了一下奔赴了锦里逛大该。春日里柳色明媚，翠黄嫩绿柔柔地在风里打着结。姜东槿给王柳羿整了整衣领，王柳羿任他摆弄，余光看见路边有卖酒酿的顺手给姜东槿买了一杯。姜东槿歪着头含吸管，一叶飞薄的柳叶落在姜东槿眉毛上。王柳羿抬胳膊给他取下来，又觉得他眉心柳的模样有些清隽的潇洒，倒像是说书里走出来的陌上风流公子。姜东槿今天穿了身宽松的月白条纹衬衫搭着铁锈红的裤子。王柳羿担心这孩子不知冷暖，半哄半绑给他套了件卫衣出去，于是消减了几分他清冷的气，整个人和锦城的春日十分合衬。姜东槿犹然不知王柳羿这许多想法，只是眼里含着好奇和平实的欢喜看着王柳羿。  
“好喝吗？”  
“嗯。”  
看着吃到甜眼睛便放光的姜东槿，王柳羿笑笑，却也没解释他如何突发奇想要买这么杯酒酿给他。渭城朝雨浥轻尘，客舍青青柳色新。劝君更尽一杯酒，西出阳关无故人。这里不是渭城，天色依然明好，二十一世纪的离分里人匆匆来去带起尘土一片，和着光打过照面又渐行渐远。在石板路上走着，牵着姜东槿的手，王柳羿感到千年前的乍暖还寒飘近了，于是他紧了紧粉红套头卫衣的领子。眼前出现了几根纤长的手指，姜东槿直接走到他前面，低着头一心一意帮他领子的抽绳打了结。两个人就那么站在熙熙攘攘的景区里，流动的声色风情擦过他们的肩膀，俨然一部中国《流动的盛宴》，或者现代《清明上河图》。然而这人间百态，若和你无关，便也和我无关。  
两个人铁了心要痛痛快快玩一天什么都不想，于是什么铺子都也逛一逛。平日里一个白天上课晚上打工，一个常年做宅男码字，都说少不入蜀，却是两个少年也从未觉得身在蜀地，看什么都觉得新鲜。锦城素有gay都之名，手牵着手走路的男孩子女孩子不在少数。王柳羿看了几眼，发现没人注意他们。还好这是锦城，万幸这是锦城。这是他人生中难得的为命运赐予他的境遇而感谢。  
吃了一个街的小吃，从伤心凉粉到糖油果子，手里也林林总总提了一堆新鲜玩意儿。俩人抢着给对方花钱，只要一个眼睛多瞟了一眼，另一个立刻掏出钱包来。难得的奢侈，毕竟光阴也是偷的，所谓身外阿堵物，要是能多买一秒也是赚的。  
街角有家卖工艺品的店——全国各地都有的那种，卖一些小玩意儿美其名曰“xx古老文化”，上面刻一些半通不通的诗句。姜东槿看着新鲜拉着王柳羿走了进去。王柳羿百无聊赖地翻着，看到了个扇子上面的诗觉得虽然俗气，但是倒应景的很。咂摸着一饮一啄皆是前定，王柳羿牵了牵姜东槿的袖子。“教你认句诗——”他低头，“回去你可以背来充充门面。”姜东槿应了，安安静静站在王柳羿身边。  
“听好了——，”他清清嗓子。“住进布达拉宫， 我是雪域最大的王。 流浪在拉萨街头， 我是世间最美的情郎。”

王柳羿没有见过雪，姜东槿也从未去过拉萨。王柳羿将继续在锦官城里一行一行码着字，姜东槿也会跨越重洋回到汉江岸边，在自己的屋子里自弹自唱。他们可能会再见，也可能永远不会再见——然而这不妨碍此时此刻，人世喧嚣而明亮，人生短暂又悠长，眼里见到的除了陌生人，还有前生注定爱人的脸庞。对面的店家放着古早的蔡依林，“我在结帐你在煮浓汤，这是故事最后的答案。”

我亲爱的，这是故事最后的答案。  
-end-


End file.
